thearfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guild of All-Knowing
History of the All-Knowing Guild Founded in 2E 44 by Laeae Monmono, following the recent discovery of the Isles of Pyme, the school's inception was brought about with the intention of creating a handful of people who dedicate their lives to learning, and subsequently passing that knowledge onto others. Just like the sun god of the sunshine isles, Donra, is said to have done. Accredited scholars from around the known realms were brought to the Temple of Donra in the city of Donra and together they collated their collective knowledge. And thus the first members were inducted and the Guild of the All-Knowing began. People from all over the known realms came to marvel at the All-Knowing scholars. The beautiful and erotic lands of the Sunshine Isles thrived on the thousands upon thousands of people that travelled to see them. Years passed and the school opened its classes to everyday folk, giving them the opportunity to become Maesters, Grand Maesters, or even Masters-of-Knowing. A tuition fee was brought into place. 5gp or a valued trinket was to be given during induction. This would be used to fund the guild and all of the facilities it offers its students. The Donra Even though Laeae Monmono was the founder of the guild, being a woman, she was prohibited by the laws and religion of the Isles of Pyme to being titled ''Donra ''of the school. The first Donra was named Martin Mushuuch. * Hadron Skyscream The Masters-of-Knowing * Bai-aal Ironblood * Krahulik O'Doon * Valerius Summerstar * Brogan Lowerfry * Deanna Littlesand * J'mo zae Yamo * Woth * Marcon Araila Arch Maesters of Thear The title is the highest a scholar can hope to achieve. The knowledge that an Arch Maester must retain could be considered both a wonder and a danger. For they are expected to know everything from why the sun rises to the art of war and everything in between. They serve the king's of the realms directly. * Cyr – Arch Maester Willem * Waymere – Arch Maester Uthero Grand Maesters of Thear The Grand Maester serve at the cities throughout the realm of Thear. Training typically lasts up to 20 years or more. A Grand Maester has the authority to train a Maester to the status should the teacher desire to step down from their duties. However, this retirement must be authorised by the king of the realm they serve in before any tutelage can begin. * Tonnbryck – Grand Maester Manson * Rosefall – Grand Maester Typen * Cavernholt – Grand Maester Furr * Titanshore – Grand Maester Hjalmar * Amaurosis – Grand Maester Armak a Ru * Hailburn – Grand Maester Co'al ma Al'co * Seyllenhaull – Grand Maester Jorah * Thailyn – Grand Maester Yannis * Ryse – Grand Maester Walgrave * Rockworth – Grand Maester Dush * Quane – Grand Maester Castor * Grayfall – Grand Maester Quinlan * Sunborne – Grand Maester Willifer * Calkyan – Grand Maester Armen Maesters of Thear The Northern Maesters * Deermont's Rest - Maester Cetheres * Westmead-by-the-Sea - Maester Harmune * Whistletree - Maester Velrious * Lunaris - Maester Ranor * Dovern - Maester Cotter * Scaleton - Maester Daximus * Marne - Maester Tybald * Ironwick - Maester Desmond * Cyr's Crescent Guard - Maester Ocley * Goldshear - Maester Eddard * Lanercoast - Maester Adran * Summerlands - Maester Delgo * Riverhome - Maester Artoris * The Trinity Guard - Maester Christon * Maya's Peace - Maester Mallisong * Petal Hall - Maester Clinton * Oldcastle - Maester Harl * Lochton - Maester Yandel * Fort Wyther - Maester Lysander * Fort Brexton - Maester Perus * Hawkwood - Maester Tavik * Maidenlake - Maester Galled * Ritherhithe - Maester Bennett * Blackthorn Guard - Maester Samson * Neversere - Maester Garizon * Marbleport - Maester Maysummer * The Old Bush - Maester Harodon The Southern Maesters * Cynwood Bridge - Maester Perestan * South's End - Maester Alford * Godspear - Maester Garvin * Smallstone - Maester Oakley * Morwall Gate – Maester Tiber * Maygrove - Maester Peren * Amberly - Maester Orwyle * Mellington - Maester Ryam * Watersong - Maester Cedrick * Brice - Maester Walys * Tirth - Maester Yormwell * Whywick - Maester Hake * Woodwald - Maester Payton * Redbrook - Maester Thirn The Frozen Watch * Tarfyre's Watch - Maester Kevahn * Black's Edge - Maester Brant * Darkscar Bridge - Maester Hylan * Nightspear - Maester Cabe * Deadlight's Heart - Maester Tranter Scholar's of the Guild of All-Knowing Information about the students. Category:Guild